Come Away
by Chibijed
Summary: HP/DM Slash Harry and Draco shares an unforgettable moment....


DISCLAIMER:

Dear Madame Rowlings,

You own everything, Harry, Draco, the whole HP universe. I'm merely borrowing a small piece of your greatness. After a couple of pages, I give them all back. Slightly debauched but still in good working condition.

Sincerely,

Aggrieved Author

Aggrieved Author's Note:

A plot-bunny bit me on my hinny and wouldn't let go until I wrote this down. Norah Jones and her wonderful, wonderful song "Come Away with Me," inspired this whole story. If Harry and Draco might be OOC in some parts of this whole debacle I apologize but here (presents readers with pseudo-official documents) this here papers clearly state I have the right to do whatever I want with them ^_^. I think I came across one HP fanfic that was also using a Norah Jones' song but I think the author is open-minded enough to consider that Ms. Jone's awesome voice could inspire a lot of people including me.

By the way, this story is almost purely consisted of dialogues but I think you'll find it easy to identify the person speaking. Have fun!

WARNING: 

Mention of character death and suicide.

***********************************************************************

Come Away

***********************************************************************

"Give me your hand…."

"I don't need your help, Potter…have you come here to gloat?"

"No, I came here because I want to."

"What kind of a reason is that?"

"There are times Draco, when you cannot justify each and every action you make…even if you try your damnedest."

"Did I hear right? You called me Draco."

Silence.

"You did, didn't you?"

Silence.

"You must be getting soft Potter. Dumbledore must be rubbing off on you."

"Leave Albus out of this…take my hand…NOW."

Scrabbling noises. Panting and labored breathing intermingles around the small tower room.

"Would you have really jumped?"

"I don't know Potter…can you tell me why I shouldn't?"

"I'd be the last person to answer that, Draco."

"Huh? You too? The Boy-Who-Lived-and-Finally-Kicked-Voldemort's-Ass?"

"Yup…the Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived was also tempted to do the same thing…once upon a time."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"I'd like to say that I realized that I would be hurting my loved ones or I would disappoint my adoring public but…."

"But…WHAT! Stop being such a drama queen and get on with it."

"Well, ahem, someone interrupted me, rather quite forcefully I must say…I was hearing ringing noises for an entire week."

"He!he!he! So who was your savior?"

"Professor Snape. After hauling me down from this same ledge he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to his dungeons…."

"**PROFESSOR SNAPE?!!**"

"You scream like a girl."

'Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do…."

"Oh, for crying out loud Potter, continue with the damn story."

"Well, Professor Snape made me sit down and spent, I think, almost an hour alternately cursing and ranting about my stupidity which he had first-hand knowledge of and that if he knew that I wanted to die that badly he should have been given the honor of finishing me off as payment for all the things I put him through these last few years, blah, blah, blah…after the first 5 minutes I sort of zoned out."

"What stopped you from trying again?"

Silence.

"Before I sort of zoned out he said something that well, bothered me a lot…made me rethink a few things…."

Vivid green eyes dulls for a moment.

"He said that if I succeeded in killing myself it's like I wasted my mother's sacrifice. She gave her life to save me and it's like I'm spitting on her gift or something like that."

"What did you say?"

"What _can_ I say? He was right. I was wrong. End of story. In the next few weeks I slowly started pulling my act together. I came to finally accept that casting the Avada Kedavra curse even if Tom Riddle deserved it does not mean that I'm an evil, heartless person…things like this just happens and there's nothing I can do."

"Fate, eh?"

"Do you think so?"

"I don't know Potter. A year ago I thought I knew the answer to each and every damn question but watching your Father kill your Mother right in front of you has a way of making you feel helpless and useless."

"Is that why you wanted to kill yourself? To stop being so helpless…a mere pawn of ambitious men?"

"I have nothing left Potter…not even my pride…you saw me at my weakest…my enemy…my greatest rival…my obsession."

A stunned silence prevails.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Malfoy?"

"Hah, so I'm Malfoy again…no, I never had a sense of humor Potter and I don't think I could develop one at this stage."

"Obsession…as in obsessing how to make my life miserable, right?"

"Yes and no."

"I'm not amused Malfoy."

"I've always thought that there's a thin line between love and hate...quite trite but true all the same. Both powerful emotions that cannot be explained rationally."

"So what do you want to do about it? Maybe it's just lust."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. You're not exactly an Adonis reincarnate. If I could I would have found somebody else to obsess over."

"Thank you…I never tire of hearing your compliments, Draco."

"We're back to first name basis I guess."

"It seems so. What should we do now?"

"Well, before we decide the fate of the world I think I want to hear your side first. I just bared my soul to you and all I got was sarcasm."

"D...do I h…have to answer now?"

"Fair's fair. Are you bothered that much Potter?"

Measuring grey eyes meets a pair of confused green.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Draco. Right now I don't know what to think. But let me just say that the idea of you and me is far from disgusting. In fact, I spent most of last year thinking about it…about why I'm finding boys more attractive than girls, and why one Draco Malfoy, the bane of my existence aside from old Voldy, has caught and held my attention. A relationship between the two of us has certain merits, you know."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, you'll never see me as The Harry Potter. You've treated me like shite for years and I don't think that would change anytime soon."

"You've got that right."

"Second, we've seen each other in the worst possible moment in our lives anything else is bound to be better compared to what we had before.Third, you're not that bad in the eyes. Stop preening. You're too thin…you have to eat more."

"Potter, Azkaban does not serve full course meals. Seeing your Father get the Dementor's Kiss can do wonders for your appetite. Expecting to experience the same thing would certainly bother anyone, even me."

"I'm sorry Draco."

"It's okay, Potter…it's not your fault. In fact I never did thank you, did I? Harry Bloody -Potter's word certainly carries a lot of weight…it could even save a supposed-to-be-Deatheater from certain death."

"I know how hard it is to do what you did, Draco. Even if the wizarding world turned their backs on you, we, I know who you really are."

"Do you?"

"I'd like to think so."

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Why do I have to choose?"

"Because all your life other people made decisions for you…."

"The same thing goes for you."

A thoughtful silence meets the drawled out reply.

"I want to go on a trip."

"To where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"You know Draco, I've always wanted to see Greece."

"We'd certainly make one odd traveling couple."

"Hmmm, couple…I think I like that word. I've never been a couple before. Why are you smiling like that?"

"You want to know something really weird?"

"Oh, okay…you mean weirder than us being a couple?"

"By a mile…."

"Okay, I'll bite."

"We're not the only ones who want to go away."

"So Dumbledore finally gets a vacation."

"Nope, it's not the Headmaster. It's Hogwarts' very own mystery couple."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I didn't think Prof. Flitwick would finally get the courage to ask Prof Sprout to spend the weekend with him…will wonders never cease?"

"No! It's not Sprout and Flitwick…its…oh my god! Sprout and Flitwick? Yech!"

"Yup, saw them once in the Herbology Garden…spooning."

"Spooning?! You're making this up, Malfoy."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Argggh! Okay, do you want me to continue?"

"Potter, if I try to give you all the possible weird, mystery couples in this godforsaken school we'd be here all day! For Pete's sake everybody here are weird and mysterious in some way or another!"

"You are totally, totally exasperating. I don't know why I like you but I do!"

Teasing grin.

"You like me, Harry?"

"Yes, yes…I have no idea why…wait, you called me Harry?"

"What are you babbling about, Potter?"

"I give up! I definitely heard you call me by my first name…Malfoy."

"You're straying from the topic."

"I am not straying. How could I? We don't even have anything that would resemble topic. Alright, the Weird Couple Award definitely goes to our Potion Master and our DADA professor."

"Now, I know you've lost it Potter. Prolonged exposure to the Cruciastus certainly does havoc to one's thinking process. Snape and the Werewolf?!!"

"That's Prof. Lupin, to you Malfoy. Remus Lupin had to put up with a lot of bullshit all his life and I hope that you of all people should learn not to condemn based merely on hearsay."

Grey eyes lowers in shame.

"You…you're right. Sorry. I was well, surprised."

A quick grin dispels the slight tension within the room.

"You and me both."

"How did you know?"

"I saw them together. I was on my way to Prof. Lupin's office when I saw Snape gliding towards me. I, of course, followed. Sneaked in after him and I heard everything."

"They didn't see you?"

"No."

"How?"

"Oh, I have my way going around the castle undetected."

"You know that you have to share all your secrets with me someday."

"All my secrets?"

"Yes."

"How about you?"

"My life is now an open book, Potter. Ask the average John out in the streets of Hogsmeade and ten to one he knows all-about me and my dysfunctional family."

"Open book, my ass."

"Oh, let me see. Yup, it's a pretty nice ass."

A blush suffuses the face of the be-spectacled young man.

"So where are they going?"

"Who?"

"Snape and Lupin. Do pay attention, luv."

"Huh?!"

"Tsk, we have to work on your attention span. It's something like that of a gnat."

"Gnat?"

"Potter!"

"Oh, oh…! They're going to China."

"China?"

"Prof. Snape wants to see some kind of indigenous plant that would improve the Wolfsbane potion."

"Ah, how romantic…all to cure his lover's lycantrophy so Lupin won't be tempted to gobble him up if he became too much of a prat during full moon."

"Oh, do shut up, Draco. It's romantic. Period."

"Well, I guess I should wish them the best of luck then. Snape is happy, Lupin is happy, it looks like everybody in this goddamn world are deliriously happy…what about us? "

A weary sigh ensues from the other boy.

"I'm tired Draco. I want to stop pretending…I want for all the lies to stop. I'm not happy that I have to kill another person. I'm not happy that the cost of my freedom, our freedom is the life of many. Sirius, Seamus, Neville, Colin, Percy, Madame Hooch, Prof. McGonagall, Arabella …I see their faces every time I close my eyes. It's killing me little by little. Regret is certainly a bitch. I'm not a hero, Draco. I'm just a boy who wanted to be happy even just for a while."

Rustle of clothes pressing against clothes. A pair of warm arms encircles a shivering body.

"Potter, you know that running away is not always the answer."

"But neither is dying, don't you think so?'

Silence.

"I …I was wrong to do what I did…or nearly did.'

"I know…and I understand you Draco. I know that sometimes running is what we can only do. Someday, when, I'm strong enough…I'll come back… but right now…I have nothing to offer."

" I'll help you get stronger and maybe in the process, I'll be stronger too…maybe…."

A gentle smile graces full lips.

"You're wrong Draco…you already are strong. When you took my hand and stepped away from that ledge…you've proven how strong you are."

"Then we'll help each other…I want to see something else beside suffering and death…I want to walk down the street without seeing condemning eyes that see my Father instead of me."

Hands reach out to wipe away the tears coursing down porcelain-pale cheeks.

"Someday, Draco I promise you…we will come back and face everything without regret but first we'll have to find the strength to move on."

"You know, I've always wanted to see Paris without my parents sniping at each other every other minute…what do you think stopping off France before going to Greece, huh?"

"Christmas in Paris…really, really nice. Draco, I never would have guessed that you have a romantic bone in that skinny body."

"Oh, sod off Potter. Let's get down from this bloody Tower. My arse is freezing and I don't want you to die of pneumonia before I get my hands on you.'

Two pairs of shuffling feet head towards the door. One pair pauses. 

"Thank you for not leaving me alone."

"You're quite welcome, Draco. Come away with me, luv?'

"Always, Harry…always.'

FIN

****

Come Away With Me (Norah Jones)   
Muthajones Music (BMI) 

  
Come away with me in the night   
Come away with me   
And I will write you a song   
  
Come away with me on a bus   
Come away with me where they can't tempt us   
With their lies   
  
I want to walk with you   
On a cloudy day   
In fields where the yellow grass grows   
knee kigh   
So won't you try to come   
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss   
On a mountain top   
Come away with me   
And I'll never stop loving you   
  
And I want to wake up with the rain   
Falling on a tin roof   
While I'm safe there in your arms   
So all I ask is for you   
To come away with me in the night   
Come away with me


End file.
